1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a flat-panel display apparatus enabling bi-directional control of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Discussion of Related Art
The general structure of a flat-panel display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), on which images are displayed according to input video signals, and a stand for supporting the LCD and which permits controlling the display direction by moving the LCD with respect to the stand. The purpose of such a structure is to control the display direction of the LCD for optimum viewing by a user.
Exemplars of the contemporary practice in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,136, issued to Mooney for a Backlash-free Swivel and Tilt Mounting, which describes an oversized support shaft journaled in dual ball bearings housed in a base. The base includes a plate with an aperture receiving a cylindrical section of a support shaft, rotatably secured therein with a set of bearings. The device does not include a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,638, issued to Scheibenpflug for an Arrangement for Fastening a Monitor to a Text Station, describes a monitor mounted on a support column with a bracket having holes registered with holes in the support column, a shaft being received therethrough. The support column defines an inner race slidingly received in an outer race of extension arm, providing rotational freedom therebetween. The device does not include a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,031, issued to Sounder, Jr. et al for a Spring Counterbalanced Support Arm System, describes a nose bracket mounted on a television set. The nose bracket includes flanges with registered holes. Screws received in the holes engage an anchor tube receiving a tension pin engaged with a swivel arm. The tension pin provides for relative rotation between the swivel arm and nose bracket. The device does not include a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,142, issued to Anderson for a Portable Computer Display Tilt/swivel Mechanism, describes a yoke 42 with flanges having registered holes. A tilt base has complementary flanges with registered holes. The yoke and base holes receive a hollow tilt tube. The base mounts on a swivel disk received within a groove defined by a split mounting ring. The device does not include a hinge member having a central aperture configured to receive a vertical hinge shaft, fixed relative to a stand, providing a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,378, issued to Kagami for a Display Apparatus, describes a base with oblique or offset upstanding flanges with registered holes. The chassis and neck frame of a monitor pivot relative to the base about a connecting bolt received in the holes. The device does not include a hinge member having a central aperture configured to receive a vertical hinge shaft, fixed relative to a stand, providing a central inner passage for a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,481, issued to Yurchenco et al for a Balanced Monitor Stand, describes a base with an oblique tab having a first horizontal throughbore. A platform mounted on a monitor has a second throughbore in registry with the first throughbore. The tab and platform rotate in a vertical plane about a pin received in the throughbores. The device does not provide for rotation of the monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,062, issued to Detwiler for a Pivot Apparatus, describes a clam shell socket member rotatably secured to a housing member. A leg portion extends from one of the clam shell socket members to a base portion mounted in a base member. The device does not provide for rotation of the monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,625, issued to Beak for a Monitor Stand Assembly, describes an upper stand portion having a slot. A stand base portion has a coupler bar received in the slot. When the upper stand portion is rotated relative to the stand base portion, projections of the coupler bar prevent disassembly thereof. The device does not include a hinge member having a central aperture configured to receive a vertical hinge shaft, fixed relative to a stand, providing a central inner passage for a cable.
After careful study of the exemplars of contemporary practices in the art, I have found a need for a flat-panel display apparatus with a single-point hinge that affords bidirectional adjustment of the display panel relative to the stand on which it is mounted.